Ami's Dream World
by Bobo
Summary: Okay, I finished it this time :P So... Ami gets taken to Gaea, and gets to see all the guys she absolutely adores. Well, most of them (FFVII ain't in here! :P) But, who will she go home with in the end? WARNING! there are many, many inside jokes, so don't


Ami's Dream World  
  
Okaay... I've had this done for like three months, and I'm just getting to post it now. Why? Because I... forgot ^^;; Anywho, Ami, you can review now,eventhough you already have a full copy, WITT the pictures.  
  
I don't own anything.The characters belong to the show (or book) they came from, and Ami and Izzy Girl are owned by... themselves ^^  
  
Ami's Dream World  
By the wonderful and all knowing Lindsay Broadfield, a.k.a. Bobo DeClown  
  
  
  
Running to her meeting room, Ami knew that she was going to get into trouble, again. This was the third time in a row she'd be late for her Otaku meeting. Izzy Girl would be angry, and she'd also miss the first couple minutes of anime gossip. Suddenly, fear came over Ami. She'd forgotten her notebook, again. Her face went pale. It was bad enough she'd be yelled at for being late, but for this, she'd be slaughtered. No notebook means no story. No story means angry Otaku. Angry Otaku means Ami's head would be cut off. ( Just as you'd do to me, right Ami?? )   
  
A beam of pure white light came down on Ami. Before she realized what it was, Ami became more frightened. When she came to her senses, Ami found out the beam was the same one that beamed Hitomi to Gaea.   
  
"Hey! I'm going to Gaea! Sweet! I'm go'n to Gaea. I'm go'n to Gaea..." Ami started jumping up and down, screaming like the school girl she is. The beam left, without her. "What the?!" Realizing she was still at her school, Ami shook her fist to the sky.   
  
Looking around, she noticed that the kids in her school still hanging around were staring at her oddly. Yeah, so they think I'm crazy.... not an understatement mind you....  
  
Sitting down, Ami began thinking of how to get the beam back to take her to Gaea.   
  
"If the beam came when I was scared, then if I get scared again, it should come again." Now, the real task became clear. What scared her? It was so simple: a world without anime. Once she was becoming fearful of a world without anime, the beam came. This time, it took her with it to Gaea.   
  
"Sweet! I'm like cheating gravity on Earth! Fwahahahahahahaha! Bye suckers! I'll see you on the other side!" Ami was in hysterics from being so excited.  
  
"Yeah, on the other side... I see you at ten!" A guy that had been hanging around the school yelled at her. Ami could hear his buddies laugh.  
  
Landing near the edge of a cliff, Ami looked to the sky. There was a ship in the distance. Someone was shouting to her in the distance. The ship came closer. It was a merchant ship, and it was coming to get Ami.   
  
Once on the ship, Ami demanded who owned the ship.   
  
"Who's ship is this?" Ami demanded (see? I told you she'd do that!)   
  
"It's mine." A familiar voice said from behind her. Ami turned around to see Dryden.   
  
"My beloved hippie king Dryden?!? I can't believe it's you!" Ami ran screaming to hug him. Dryden was in complete shock.   
  
"What the hell?! An over-obsessed fan girl from the Mystic Moon? Can someone please get her off of me?" Two men each grabbed one of Ami's arms, and pried her off of Dryden.   
  
"Hey you could've just asked me to stop hugging you ya know!" Dryden began walking away. "Fine then. Be that way. And Dryden, for your information, Millerna will never want to get back with you! She's in what she thinks is love with that pretty boy Allen." That stopped Dryden.   
"I can get her back.... because I love her more than anything." Dryden continued walking away.   
  
"That line always gets me." Ami bent over with laughter. Slapping her forehead, Ami began scolding herself. "Why did I say that? I am such an idiot. Oh well, there are other bishounen in this world I can get.... hee hee hee...."  
  
One of Dryden's crew took Ami inside where they sat her down in a chair, and told her not to move. Scoffing, Ami made a comment under her breath about the lack of decency toward a woman.  
  
When the ship had landed, Ami was so bored, she gone into her own little world, one of the worlds in her head. She still sat for a couple more minutes after the ship was docked, because she hadn't notice that the ship had landed. Dryden finally came and shook her shoulders untill she was back, getting her to stand up, and exit the ship.  
  
The sooner I can get this *girl* off the ship, the sooner Van can handle her... I just want my ship to be okay... Why did *I* have to pick her up? Sheesh, I thought it'd be Hitomi... Feh...(or Meh, whichever you prefer)  
  
The moment Ami was back on the ground, she was back to her normal self.  
  
"I can walk by myself thank you." she snarled to one of Dryden's crew, who had taken her elbow. Finally getting out of his grasp, she smoothed out her school uniform. Looking up, and seeing what she saw, Ami was in complete shock, at first. For seeing who had come to greet her was Van (Bobo: *squeals* Yay!!! Van-sama!!!), Allen, Celena, Millerna, and the mole Man? (Yea, the Mole Man, okay? Got a problem with it?) ...No... (well than shut up and get on with it!) Yes! GET ON WITH IT!!! (GET ON WITH IT!!) Okay, okay...  
  
Oh darn... no one worth glomping. Oh well, I can at least get a signature from Van for Bobo. Yeah, she'd like die if I got her that...  
  
Instead of going completely berserker, like she did on Dryden, Ami bowed, and smiled sweetly. When she did that, Dryden's mouth dropped. What do ya know... so she can act like a human being!   
At the end of the day, Ami was amazed at the sel-control she showed during the day. She couldn't count the number of time she'd wanted to say something evil to Van or Allen. Allen especially, being the player he is... But after all, she was their guest, and she really didn't want to get into trouble in a place where she'd just arrived.   
  
Everyone there was very surprised by her sudden arrival. Ami herself was surprised, and it showed when she glomped Dryden (it does?) Yes, it does. (Oh, oaky... whatever...)...(hey! I'm the author! Who gave you permission to say that to me?) Are you offended? (No I-) then what's your problem? (Hey! I'm the boss here! I'm in charge of this story! That's it! I've had enough of your attitude mister! YOU'RE FIRED!!!) Oh joy....*sarcasm* (hmm... now I need a new story teller... ... ... ... hey! You! Hey dude! Yea, you! Get over here!) *man in audience gets up and awkwardly walks on the stage* um... hello? (Hew dude, what's your name?) ...Tylendel... (no way! As in Tylendel, Vanyel's dead lover?) No. (oh okay.. If you were I have to glomp you, and then kill you all over again for what you put Van through...) Ri-ight... (here's the script. Read.) Sure... ... ... ...  
  
Just as Ami fell asleep, an explosion erupted outside. Peering out the window, she saw the city was on fire. And a burning city meant only one thing: Dilandau was around.... Jetting dressed as quickly as possible, Ami ran out into the city to go see Dilly-chan and the Dragonslayers. When the red Alseides came into vision, Ami squealed in excitement.  
  
"Dillandau! Hey! Dilly-chan! Down here!" Ami jumped up and down waving her arms in the air.   
  
Looking down, Dilandau looked at Ami, his eyes fixed on the young girl's smiling face. He'd never seen anyone in so much joy to see him. Wondering who the girl was and why she was so happy to be in his very presence, he picked her up gently, and retreated to the Vione. Just as he arrived, the Abaharaki attacked, with Escaflowne in the lead.   
  
Not sure wether he should trust the mysterious girl or not, he ordered on of the Vione crew to put her into a cell.   
  
Ami did not put up a fight, for she was still in awe of Dilandau's presence. When she was placed in a cell, she noticed someone was next to hers. But who was in it?  
  
"So, what did you do?" A familiar voice asked. All Ami could see was a dark figure in front of her.  
  
"No-nothing, they just don't trust me... yet that is. I mean would you trust a mysterious girl from the Mystic Moon?" Ami replied sharply.  
  
"Oh, so you're from the Mystic Moon too? I thought I was the only one." The figure moved into the light do Ami could see him.  
  
"Kensuke!" Ami exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Why are you on the Vione, and why are you in the jail?"   
  
"Well, I came here to see the magnificent guymelefs, so I snuck onto this ship, you called it the Vione?" Ami nodded. "Well, I was checking the 'melefs out in the hanger, when this big red one caught me. I got what I came for," He held up his camcorder, tapping it lovingly. "And it's all on tape. Now all I need is a way to get home."   
  
He grinned, and Ami grinned back.... Wait, no I can't read this any more. (Why? What's your problem?) It's just too... too... (well, too what?) Too cheesey! (NOOOOOOOO!!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FANFIC!!!) Well it is... ( I don't care.) How do you expect people to read your stuff when it's a load of crap?! (*gasps*) This thing's ending is pathetic. Okay, get this: Ami and Kensuke fall in love and get transported back to Earth, where they get married, and live a happy life. That is really pathetic. Am I not right?  
Audience: Yeah! You're right! (Well, this is still MY fic, and I'll make you pay for it! *snaps fingers* *the audience and the story teller disappear.* there all gone!)  
  
The End   
  
And in the end, Ami gets a guy in a different anime... ... .... ...  
  
  
~ Bobo ~ 


End file.
